


Arachnophobia

by diamondjewels



Series: The Mortal Phobias [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arachnophobic!Alec, Confused!Magnus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: Arachnophobia: the fear of spiders





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series.

Magnus got home after a long day of work to the sound of a loud, screaming voice from the kitchen as soon as he opened the front door. The owner of the loud still screaming voice sounded suspiciously a lot like his beloved Alexander’s. Of course his immediate thought was that Alec was either badly injured-possibly poisoned again-or he was being attacked by a demon that had somehow gotten into his house and was currently in the process of hurting his poor Alec.

Neither options sounded good to him so he raced to the kitchen, blue sparks already flying from his hand so that he can either start healing Alec or attack the demon immediately. Whatever was necessary to help Alec. What Magnus saw when he reached the kitchen doorway made him freeze with his mouth and eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

Alec was in the kitchen but thankfully he wasn’t harmed-at least not in anyway that Magnus could see. Instead, Alec was standing on top of a chair and was in the process of climbing further onto the table. In his hand, he held a kitchen knife which explained why the knife drawer was open. How Alec managed to climb anything with a knife in his hands without accidently hurting himself was beyond Magnus. It was probably all of that Shadowhunters training and those runes.

  
But that wasn’t what shocked Magnus though it was pretty surprising when you came home to hear your boyfriend screaming and then seeing him climb onto the table with knife in his hand without hurting himself. It was what he was using the knife against that shocked Magnus.

On the floor and having a weapon pointed at it by a trained Shadowhunter was a spider. A black, fuzzy little spider with eight red eyes and eight long legs. At first Magnus thought that it was an eidolon demon that had transformed into a spider and that Alec had grabbed the knife because he couldn’t reach his seraph blade or bow and arrow. However that didn’t explain why he was on the table and screaming himself hoarse.

The screaming still hadn’t stopped and Magnus had been standing there staring for at least five minutes now. The warlock briefly stopped to wonder how Alec could keep screaming for that long without running out of breath-perhaps there was a rune for this.

Anyway, Magnus checked to see if the spider really was a demon just in case and that Alec was doing that part of some sort of plan. But the spider wasn’t a demon. Being a warlock and the son of a demon himself, Magnus could usually easily tell when a demon was nearby. However, Magnus didn’t sense any demonic energy at all. The spider was just a normal, mundane spider.

  
Magnus finally decided to stop standing there and staring at the scene before him and do something. That something was yelling at the top of his lungs to be heard above Alec’s screaming voice, “Alexander, darling! What are you doing!?”

Alec stopped screaming long enough to look at Magnus in surprise as he didn’t notice him standing there before answering, “Magnus! You’re home early.” He seemed to have forgotten the reason why he was screaming in the first place. Then the question from earlier registered with him and he started screaming again. “I’m defending myself from that vicious, evil, creature!” he shouted while pointing to the spider on the floor that was scurrying around in a circle. “You should defend yourself too! Put up some wards to protect yourself from it! Quick, before it attacks you!”

It took a minute for Magnus to connect the dots but when he did, everything started making sense. The screaming, Alec on top of the table, the knife in his hand that was pointed at the spider, telling Magnus to put up wards to protect himself, thinking that the spider was evil. Alec is very afraid of spiders-he has arachnophobia. Magnus wasn’t sure whether to jump in and help his boyfriend or laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

He decided on the former because he had a feeling that Alec would not appreciate it very much if he laughed. He reformed the blue sparks that had faded in his shock and shot it towards the spider. The said spider spontaneously combusted into a pile of ashes. Then he proceeded to snap his fingers to make the pile disappear, removing any evidence of a spider being there.

When Alec saw that the ‘evil’ spider was gone, he finally ceased his screaming and climbed down from the table while putting the knife back in the drawer. “Thanks,” Alec mumbled, his face rapidly becoming an extreme red color from embarrassment of Magnus finding out that he is afraid of spiders.

Instead of replying with the proper ‘you’re welcome,’ Magnus says, “You have arachnophobia.”

“Yeah” If it was possible, Alec became even more red so that he rivaled a tomato in color.

“You’re a Shadowhunter who hunts demons on a daily basis and you’re afraid of spiders.” Alec just lowered his head and nodded.

When Magnus didn’t answer for a while, Alec finally raised his head to see Magnus trying not to laugh. Magnus just thought that the idea of a Shadowhunter as brave as Alec being scared of a tiny spider was completely ridiculous. Alec, however, thought that Magnus was laughing at his weakness and that flared his anger. He frowned and tried to walk past Magnus but the warlock sensed that something was wrong so he blocked the Shadowhunter’s way to prevent him from escaping.

“I’m sorry I laughed, darling,” Magnus apologized which softened Alec a little. Alec huffed but did not try to leave again which Magnus took as a good sign and continued, “I just didn’t expect you to be afraid of spiders.”

“You think I’m weak,” Alec said, unable to push back the hurt that was blossoming.

Magnus sighed at Alec’s low self-esteem before answering, “No, I think it’s adorable.”

“I don’t believe you.” Sometimes Magnus just can’t believe that Alec can think so lowly of himself.

“Alec look at me.” When Alec finally looked at him, Magnus continued, “I think it’s adorable that you’re afraid of spiders. Normally you seem like an angel that is too good for anyone, especially me. With the arachnophobia, you just seem more… human. Still too good for me but more human. Being arachnophobic is just another thing that I love about you.”

Alec was blushing again. “Do you really think that?” he asked. Magnus just nodded silently. “Oh Magnus, don’t you ever think that you’re not good enough for me. If anything, it should be the other way around. I love you.”

The smile that Magnus now bore seemed to light up his entire face. “I love you too,” he replied before enveloping Alec in a hug and giving him a sweet kiss.


End file.
